Howl!
by Rephaim101
Summary: Wincest, eventually. - Dean and Sam hate being vessels and Sam finds a way to not be a vessel.
1. Chapter 1

Dean looked up at Sam from the magazine he was reading and scowled. Sam looked up almost as if he had sensed his older brother's bad mood.

"So what's the matter Dean?"

The scowl vanished from his face as he snapped back into reality.

"Nothing's wrong Sammy." He said calmly.

"Dean, we're stuck in the middle of the apocalypse. There's always something wrong." Sam stated.

Dean sighed and rolled over so he could stare at the ceiling.

"Dean..." Sam called over to his brother.

Dean turned his head back towards Sam.

"I'm just tired of being Micheal's fucking vessel. The angels just keep popping up everywhere and it pisses me off. Sorry for staring off into space so often." Dean said.

Sam smiled slightly and said "Yah, I know how you feel."

Dean sighed and said "I'm going to sleep, Night Sammy." before he settled down and fell straight to sleep.

"Night." Sam said even though he knew Dean wouldn't hear him.

Sam laid down and tried to fall asleep but his raging mind wouldn't let him.

Sam got up and pulled his laptop into his lap. There was no way he was going to get any sleep until he solved this problem.

A couple hours later he shut his computer. He dressed and packed his stuff.

Sam walked over to Dean and he ghosted his fingers over Dean's cheek.

"If one of us isn't human, the entire picture that is the apocalypse changes because we wouldn't be able to be vessels. I'll see you soon, Dean." Sam whispered so as not to wake Dean.

Then Sam walked out the door and drove the Impala towards what he hoped would be a better future.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked through the woods on the outskirts of town and froze when he heard the growls from the trees.

A huge white wolf padded out from between the greenery and snarled.

Sam fell to his knees and bowed his head in a sign of submission.

The large wolf shifted back into his human form and Sam blushed. The man in front of him was stripped of all clothing.

The wolf/man squatted down in front of Sam.

"My name is Lucas. I'm the alpha here. Why have you come to us Sam Winchester?" He asked.

Sam looked up at the werewolf and smiled slightly.

"I want to become a Werewolf, so that I never have to face my brother in an epic apocalyptic battle." Sam said in a calm and even tone.

Lucas thought about it for a minute and nodded. Other wolves walked out from between the trees.

Lucas smiled and held out his hand. Sam took it and Lucas pulled him up.

"Come with us, and you should probably know we prefer the term Sazi. Werewolf will get you killed."

"I guess I'll just have to remember that." Sam said as he followed Lucas and the other wolves towards there home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was pissed. In fact he was out for blood.

Sam had disappeared with the Impala in the middle of the night. Leaving no clue to where he had gone except for a sticky note next to the phone that said woods.

"Who goes to the woods at three in the Fucking morning? Apparently Sammy does."Dean yelled at the ceiling.

Dean dressed quickly and grabbed the silver knife out from under his pillow and two guns from his bag which he holstered on his body. Then he ran across the street to a car rental place.

The man there gave him a craptastic car and Dean drove out towards the woods.

He was so pissed he couldn't even bring himself to turn on the radio.

The minute he entered the forest he heard the howls. He stopped the car and got out.

Dean set off out into the woods after his very stupid baby brother.

Dean came to a clearing where he found Sam's boot prints surrounded by wolf pawprints.

"Sammy, what the hell are you thinking?"

Dean followed Sam's footprints until he walked into another clearing. Dean froze.

Sitting there, tied to a post was Dean's Sammy. Covered in blood with a wolf sniffing and licking at his neck.

A red haze covered Dean's vision and he pulled the silver knife out, completely forgetting the guns.

The wolf looked up and snarled at Dean.

With the knife in hand Dean roared and ran at the wolf.

The wolf leaped at Dean and sank it's fangs into Dean's arm. Dean slashed out with the knife and sliced the wolfs muzzle.

The wolf's blood poured down into the wounds and spread through Dean's veins.

Dean prepared to strike again but his muscles locked up and the knife fell to the ground.

The wolf let go and leaped back away from him.

Pain surged through Dean's body as his body reconfigured into that of a large black wolf with bright yellow eyes.

The minute the transformation was complete Dean fell to the ground in a heap, out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to a throbbing head ache and a burning sensation in his arm. Sam was looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Sammy." Dean rasped out. His throat was dry and it hurt to swallow.

"It's Sam, Dean."

"Yah, Yah, sure Sammy."

Lucas walked into the room and Sam turned towards him.

"Sam, I see Dean is awake so you will need to fill him in." Lucas said.

Dean forced himself to sit up through the pain building in his chest.

"Once that's done you two should come and eat dinner with me and Tatya."

Sam smiled and nodded.

Lucas turned to leave the room and then turned back.

"Oh...and before I forget...Dean you can have your weapons back when you leave."

"Wait a min...what?" Dean cried out.

"And Dean, don't attack my son again."

Lucas turned to Sam.

"I'll see you at Dinner, right?"

Sam nodded and Dean, having finally pieced together what this person was, stared at Sam as if he had gone insane.

"Good." Then Lucas turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sammy, you do know that was a werewolf, right?"

As Dean said this his eyes flashed bright yellow.

Sam sat down next to Dean on the bed.

"Sammy, we hunt werewolves. We do not eat dinner with them."

Sam's head whirled around to face Dean and his eyes turned bright red as he fumed.

"Dean, you might want to get used to it, because as of last night both of us are werewolves. Lucas is the alpha, meaning he is the boss. Meaning he is our boss. We answer to him." Sam snarled at Dean.

Dean had backed up from Sam a little.

"Sammy, your eyes are Red!"

Sam sighed and chuckled under his breath. Sam's eyes slowly turned back into their normal hazel green color.

"Yah, I know. It happens when I get angry. Yours do it to." Sam said.

"What, my eyes turn red too."

"No Dean. They turn yellow."

Dean threw up his hands and winced as the muscles in his back and sides shifted.

"Oh, well, that's even better, Sammy. We're werewolves. Mindless, killing and eating machines that will turn and eat the people we're supposed to be protecting." Dean ranted.

Sam placed his head in his hands and shook his head slowly.

"What, Sammy? Am I wrong?"

"Yah you are." Sam said quietly.

"What?"

"The Sazi aren't mindless killing machines. When they shift they remember everything they do. They hide their existence and don't attack people. Those that do are hunted down by the Sazi police force and punished appropriately. It's why I chose to become one of them."

Dean stared at Sam, he looked almost startled.

"You chose to become a werewolf?"

"Yah I did."

"Why..." Dean spluttered.

Sam looked Dean dead in the eye.

"So I wouldn't ever have to fight you as Lucifer's vessel."

Dean's expression softened slightly.

"What do you mean, Sammy?"

"I mean that I figured out I couldn't be an angel's vessel if I wasn't human, so I would never have to fight you even if you did say yes to Micheal."

Dean sighed and pulled himself up from the bed.

"So I'm not going to turn around and kill anyone if I shift." Dean asked.

Sam blushed a vivid red and looked down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sammy, What is it?"

"Ummmmmm...No you won't kill anyone but you might want to do something about the state your in or someone might die on their own."

Dean looked down and then back up at Sam. Then he grabbed the sheet off the bed.

Dean walked to the door and opened it.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Dean yelled through the house until a woman ran down to the door and handed him a pile of clothes.

"You can use these, yours ripped last night. Dinner is ready, so come up when your dressed, and it's nice to meet you properly Dean. I'm Tatya by the way. I'll see you two upstairs, right?"

"Yes, Tatya." Sam said.

"Good." Then Tatya turned and walked away to tend to dinner and her family.


End file.
